Too hot for your own good
by Miss E.M-90
Summary: OS bloody valentine contest! une mission, un sexy major pour guide..... slash! all human!


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**:_** too hot for your own good **_

**Avocat de la défense**: _elo90_  
**greffier : lilispank (un grand merci pour tes conseils et tes corrections !!!!! t'as fait un travail de TITAN !!!)**

**Suspects**: _Edward-Jasper_

**responsabilité**_ : Seul le scenario m'appartient  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**POV EDWARD :**

Comment ais-je pu me retrouver dans une situation aussi merdique ? Perdu au milieu de cette putain de jungle tropicale humide et remplie de bestioles plus chiantes les unes que les autres. Facile, il a fallu que mon putain de guide ultra sexy se prenne une balle dans l'épaule, que cette même putain de balle reste coincée dans ladite épaule et que la blessure s'infecte, mettant mon second dans un délire complet dû à la fièvre !

En gros j'étais vraiment dans la merde !!

Tout a commencé il y a quinze jours….

_**15 jours plutôt**_

J'étais convoqué au Pentagone. Pour quelle raison ? Ca je l'ignorais encore.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu récemment sur le terrain, donc pas d'acte héroïque qui mériterai une médaille supplémentaire sur mon uniforme.

J'étais en permission le mois dernier, donc je n'ai pas pu faire de connerie pendant le service, donc pas de blâme.

Bref ma convocation restait pour moi un total mystère et j'étais assis sur une de ces chaises en plastique pas confortables pour un sous à attendre que le Général McCarthy me convoque dans son bureau.

Enfin la porte s'ouvre sur un mec à la stature impressionnante pour ses cinquante piges.

- Lieutenant colonel Cullen ?

- Mon Général !

_Evidemment garde-à-vous de rigueur !_

- Suivez-moi, installez-vous.

Bref je m'assois en observant son bureau, un bureau de général tout à fait banal. Un mobilier classique, une décoration sommaire, rien de très bandant.

Je me suis toujours promis que le jour où je monterais en grade, un immense maillot des Sox serait accroché aux murs de mon bureau, pile en face de la porte_**.**_ Comme ça, on saurait immédiatement à qui on a affaire; « dites-moi quelle équipe vous soutenez et je vous dirais qui vous êtes » !!

- Colonel on a besoin de vous. On est dans la merde. Et vous êtes l'homme de la situation.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile mon Général ?

Encore et toujours ces foutus courbettes.

- On a besoin de vos talents de sniper. Un des terroristes que nous surveillons étroitement est de plus en plus problématique. Nous avons tout d'abord pensé envoyer une Unit mais sa planque est vraiment trop bien gardée et il y aurait trop de pertes pour que cela puisse être envisageable. Nous pensons donc qu'un sniper pourra régler l'affaire. Nos hommes déjà en place ont fait une description détaillée des lieux et il y a d'excellents points de tirs.

- Bien. J'aurais trois questions.

- Allez-y.

- Où, quand et combien ?

- Vous partez dans deux jours pour le Pakistan. L'avion se posera à cent cinquante kilomètres de la cible. Vous serez accueilli par le Colonel Masen, qui vous fera un topo complet, sur les lieux et l'homme à abattre. Si contre-sniping il y a, contre-sniping vous ferez_**. (Contre-sniping étant le shoot de snipers adverses. Abattre les autres snipers et gardes embusqués) **_

-Bien mon général.

- Colonel, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, en bien, je compte vraiment sur vous et il est clair que cette mission est classée secret défense.

-Bien évidement mon général.

Et voila comment je me suis retrouvé à devoir confier Tigrou, mon chaton à ma petite voisine de neuf ans. En retour j'ai dû donner une petite compensation en nature à sa mère pour qu'elle accepte. Mais c'était pas comme si ça m'avait dérangé. Alice était loin d'être moche et disons qu'elle n'était pas contre un peu d'originalité au lit. Et puis je ne savais pas vraiment quand ou si j'allais revenir. Une mission peut toujours changer en cours de route, alors une dernière baise était de bienvenue.

Donc, deux jours plus tard, je me retrouvais dans un avion militaire, super bruyant et très inconfortable pour encore quinze heures de vol, avec d'autres mecs. Grâce à mon grade, je bénéficiais d'un « véritable » siège à bord de la carlingue. Mais bon…ce n'était pas non plus la joie.

Après quinze heures de vol, dont six de sommeil plus que léger et pas spécialement réparateur, je débarque au Pakistan. La chaleur y est accablante malgré la nuit tombée depuis longtemps déjà.

Un soldat s'avance rapidement vers moi. S'arrête et me fait le salut.

- Lieutenant Colonel Cullen, je suis le Capitaine Swan. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Repos Capitaine. Pour le voyage, disons que j'ai connu meilleur.

- J'en suis sur mon Lieutenant Colonel. Je suis chargé de vous conduire au Colonel Masen monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je fais signe au Capitaine d'avancer et je le suis vers le coté du camp, là où les quartiers sont un peu plus chic.

Après avoir frappé à ce que je pense être la porte du bureau du colonel, le sous-off me laisse. J'entre dans le bureau et bien évidement encore des courbettes.

- Lieutenant Colonel, bienvenue. J'ai reçu un courrier du Général McCarthy, m'annonçant que nous allions avoir du renfort pour neutraliser la cible. Il m'a dit qu'avec vous ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et je pense comme lui; d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre à votre sujet….

- Venons-en au fait mon Colonel. Pas besoin d'épiloguer sur ma réputation. J'ai fait un long voyage et je ne ferais honneur à personne si je ne peux me reposer. Vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur si je passe outre les conversations d'usage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, naturellement_**.**_ La cible est le chef d'un groupe terroriste plutôt efficace, il est responsable de treize attaques à la voiture piégée, de cinq attentats dans des lieux publiques tels des hôpitaux ou des écoles. Et on pense qu'il à commandité l'attaque de Jérusalem, et tout cela en quatre mois.

- En effet il devient plus qu'urgent de régler le problème.

- La cible se situe à 150 kilomètres au sud-est de la base. Un véhicule vous conduira à environ dix kilomètres de la cible, peut être moins suivant la météo, sept grand maximum et cette situation sera de nuit et avec un vent favorable pour ne pas alerter leurs sentinelles.

Une fois que la cible sera atteinte vous activerez votre balise GPS et le véhicule qui vous a déposé viendra vous cherchez. Vous avez des questions ?

-Une, à quoi ressemble t-il ?

-Voici un dossier complet avec photos et relevés topographiques de la zone.

-Bien, dès que j'aurais mangé je m'attèle à l'étude des cartes et vous fait part de la zone dans laquelle je souhaiterais être débarqué.

Encore des courbettes pour se dire au revoir, un repas plus qu'infecte et je me retrouve dans un dortoir de dix personnes sur un lit potable à étudier ces fichues cartes.

Le départ pour la mission étant prévu pour le soir à dix-neuf heures, j'ai encore le temps de faire une sieste et de préparer mon paquetage. J'emmène de l'eau et de la nourriture pour 5 jours, mais aussi mon précieux fusil, que je nettoie avec la plus grande tendresse. C'est un principe de Marine : "Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. WE ARE THE SAVIORS OF MY LIFE". **( Devant Dieu, j'affirme ****ce****serment****. ****Mon fusil et moi nous sommes là pour défendre mon pays. Nous sommes maîtres de l'ennemi. NOUS SOMMES LES** **GARANTS DE MON EXISTENCE) **Je n'ai donc pas le choix.

A dix-huit heures, le capitaine Swan m'informe que je suis demandé au bureau du colonel en urgence.

Et là, mauvaise nouvelle. Tempête de sable !_ Super ! _

La mission est reportée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, d'une part parce qu'il ne pourra pas m'emmener à la zone de « parachutage » mais surtout parce que__je ne pourrais pas tirer dans ces conditions.

_**Aujourd'hui :**_

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le major, il gémit de douleur, il tremble de plus en plus. Sa fièvre ne diminue pas, il va finir par me claquer entre les doigts. Merde si quelqu'un aurait pu mourir à la base, c'était moi. Lui devait juste me servir de guide et rester à l'abri. J'essaye de retrouver mon chemin mais j'étais tellement occupé à mater son cul à l'aller que je n'ai pas fait spécialement attention à la route que nous avons prise. Quel con !!! Et en plus de ça, la météo est déplorable. Il pleut sans cesse depuis maintenant onze heures, par conséquent mes rangers ont pris l'eau, et mes pieds massèrent dans mes chaussettes trempées... Si je m'en sors sans mycose ou autre, j'aurais une chance de cocu.

_**Sept jours plutôt:**_

La tempête de sable avait duré trois foutus jours, empêchant toutes sorties et brouillant les communications. Et quand enfin les communications furent rétablies, les sentinelles postées près de la cible nous ont appris qu'il avait profité de la tempête – moins dense par là-bas - pour se faire la belle.

Je ne sais trop comment ils se sont débrouillés – après tout ce n'est pas mon job- Toujours est-il qu'ils ont fini par retrouver sa trace en Bolivie. Il avait apparemment envie de se mettre au vert quelques temps.

Enfin bref. Près d'une vingtaine d'heures de vol plus tard, dans un coucou de l'armée me voilà en train de débarquer sur la base de Trinidad, en plein milieu du pays.

Si au Pakistan c'est la chaleur qui vous agresse dès le début ici c'est l'humidité. Un grand mec typé amérindien s'approche en courant.

- Lieutenant Colonel Cullen, enchanté. Je suis le Lieutenant colonel Black. C'est moi le responsable de ce camp. On m'a informé du but de votre visite. Souhaitez-vous vous reposez avant de parler de votre mission ?

-Non ça va aller Lieutenant. J'ai dormi un peu lors du trajet et puis je préfère toujours mettre une situation au clair avant de dormir, sinon ça me turlupine et je ne dors pas.

-Bien, alors suivez-moi. Je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer. Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine ici, on n'a pas vraiment d'ordre de mission, on fait plus partie du décor qu'autre chose et par conséquent les salutations et tout le bastringue entre officiers est un peu abolie. On s'appelle par notre grade et notre nom et c'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Enfin... il y a toujours une marque de respect envers la hiérarchie, quoique certains l'oublient assez facilement.

On avançait vers un hangar de petite taille, je pense que ça devait être le Mess. Après tout, il n'était pas loin d'être l'heure de manger.

- Donc, revenons-en à votre mission. J'ai reçu des ordres du Pentagone, seulement vous et un autre soldat partirez à la recherche de votre cible. Il jouera le rôle de guide et de garde du corps en quelque sorte ! Il vous conduira jusqu'au point de contact, puis vous laissera effectuer votre mission et si c'est possible il vous ramènera en un seul morceau.

Son discours, il le finit juste avant d'arriver au bâtiment. Il ouvre la porte et je découvre non pas le Mess des officiers mais un une sorte de petit gymnase pas trop mal. Des hommes sont en train de s'entrainer, certains tapent dans des sacs, d'autres font du corps à corps, et d'autres __encore__ des pompes__ou__ abdos.

-Major Whitlock, hurla Black.

Et là mon Dieu, un putain de canon s'arrête de faire ses pompes et se relève. Bien évidement il est torse nu et il ne se rhabille pas... pour mon plus grand plaisir ? Mon plus grand calvaire ?

Merde ce type est une tuerie ! De larges épaules, un torse imberbe, des pectoraux saillants, des abdos qui ne demandent qu'à être caressés.... Bordel, mon treillis me colle trop à la peau ! _Merde pense à autre chose_. Mais ce type c'est Asmodée _**(Démon Hébreux de la sensualité et de la luxure, à**_ _**l**__**'origine créature de**__** jugement**__)_ réincarné. Allez Edward pense à autre chose, à ta voisine du dessus, vieille ridée et qui te fait des avances ! Ouais voilà c'est ça, pense à elle.

Le voilà devant moi. Putain il a de ces yeux !!! Ils sont à la fois vert autour de l'iris et bleu à la périphérie c'est complètement dingue. Quand je dis que c'est Asmodée, ce type !

- Lieutenant Colonel Cullen, voici votre guide, le major Whitlock.

- Lieutenant Colonel.

Et merde, même sa voix est sexy ! Comment je vais pouvoir me concentrer avec un type si….hot ? ! Vite une idée !

-Hum, je ne voudrais pas me la jouer discriminatoire, mais lieutenant, ne seriez-vous pas plus apte à me guider ? Je veux dire, vous avez plus l'air de la région que ce type.

- Je ne suis là que depuis six mois et je suis originaire de Détroit, alors que le major est là depuis deux ans et qu'il est natif de la région.

Natif de la région ? Il se fout de ma gueule là ? Non parce que perso j'ai jamais vu un latino aux cheveux blond et au regard bleu. Voyant que je suis surpris c'est le beau gosse qui répond.

-Mes parents sont américains mais ils ont travaillé ici pendant seize ans. Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, alors je pense être le plus qualifié pour cette mission, mais maintenant libre à vous de choisir.

ET merde ! J'ai franchement pas le choix, faut que je parte avec l'ange déchu. Bon, heureusement il se rhabille et quitte le gymnase, prétextant qu'il a du boulot pour préparer l'expédition. C'est ça, qu'il s'en aille que je puisse réfléchir un peu moi.

Le départ est prévu pour dans deux jours, apparemment il lui faut pas mal de temps pour tout mettre au point.

Je dois avouer que si ce camp est perdu au milieu de nulle part il a au moins le mérite d'être confortable. Un peu trop confortable d'ailleurs. J'ai si bien dormi que j'ai rêvé cette nuit, et ce fut un rêve qui aurait fait rougir ma vieille de voisine et qui m'a donné une érection du feu de dieu. La douche froide n'eut aucun effet alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes, je me suis soulagé avec ma main en imaginant le sexy major. Lui me caressant, lui me suçant, moi en lui et bon dieu mais si déjà rien que le fantasme me donne un super orgasme qu'est-ce que ça doit être en vrai ?! J'ai déjà couché avec des hommes, pour essayer, et ça ne m'a pas donner spécialement envie de réessayer mais lui, il vaut vraiment le coup de retenter l'affaire.

_**Aujourd'hui :**_

- Major ! Major ! Il faut vous réveiller ! Allez un petit effort ! Si vous voulez éviter de vous faire bouffer, donnez-moi la direction à suivre !

Un gémissement, voilà ce qu'il me répond, un gémissement !! Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Bon il faut que je le fasse boire un minimum. Puis je vérifie sa blessure. _Merde c'est dégueulasse !_ Si le sang a arrêté de couler, la blessure elle a continué de s'infecter. Il va me faire une septicémie ce con ! S'il n'a pas déjà commencé....

- Major, je vous interdis de claquer c'est clair ! Vous ne pouvez pas claquer avant que j'ai tiré mon coup et c'est un ordre, compris ??

- Ou… o… oui

-Major, c'est bien, restez avec moi. Dans quelle direction se trouve le camp ?

-Trop …loin….

- Oui je sais qu'il est loin, mais il faut bien rentrer.

- Non…. Il y a… une clairière ….au nord, à environ …euh cinquante kilomètres de la cible, il faut s'y rendre et activer… la balise GPS. … Ils viendront nous chercher.

-Ok, d'accord, on doit plus être très loin. Reposez-vous maintenant. Je vais vous portez.

Et me voilà, chargé comme un âne en direction d'une clairière depuis laquelle je serais enfin sorti de ce bourbier.

_**Cinq jours plutôt :**_

L es sacs sont prêts, je suis prêt et le Major est prêt. En gros tout le monde est prêt, alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ??

- Lieutenant Colonel?

- Oui major ?

- Vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique, je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner mais j'ai une mission à remplir qui consiste à vous amener sain et sauf là-bas et je connais le terrain, alors je ne vais pas vous donner d'ordres mais des conseils que je vous suggère d'écouter. Compris ?

- Vous êtes le boss, jusqu'au moment où c'est à mon tour d'effectuer ma mission, c'est clair comme de l'eau de source ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et prend le chemin de la forêt. Pfff, ces deux jours de marche vont être extrêmement longs dans le silence. Nous aurons seulement le bruit émis par les animaux. Chouette, j'aurais peut être du prendre mon I-pod. Qu'est ce que tu racontes Cullen ? Tu veux faire foirer la mission ?

C'est dingue on peut s'attendre à ce qu'un sniper, soit patient en toute circonstance, bah étonnamment moi c'est pas le cas. Il me faut tout, tout de suite. Il n'y a que quand je suis dans l'attente de buter ma cible que je suis patient. Si je suis dans le moment _t_ de la mission là, l'adrénaline me cloue au sol, m'immobilise. De toute façon je sais que si je bouge, si je fais le moindre bruit, c'est moi qu'on tue.

C'est ainsi qu'on a pris la direction de cette foutue jungle, je savais d'ores et déjà, que cette mission je n'allais pas l'aimer.

On a marché longtemps, sans parler. Le seul moment où l'on a parlé ce fut pendant le quart de pause à midi. Et seulement parce que nous étions couverts par le bruit du fleuve Mamoné, un truc dans le genre, encore quand je dis parler je devrais plutôt dire chuchoter.

On a encore marché, silencieusement, faisant attention aux bruits alentours, ouais enfin le major faisait attention aux bruits, moi dès que je le pouvais, je matais son cul mais ce ne fut pas si souvent que ça finalement. Le terrain était risqué et une chute n'était pas vraiment envisageable. D'une part parce que les blessures pourraient empêcher l'accomplissement de la mission (je me vois mal passer une demi-journée immobile tenant mon fusil avec un poignet pété) et d'autre part parce que ça pourrait rameuter des animaux et des gens qui passeraient par là, ouais enfin ça, c'est ce que dit Whitlock; moi je suis un peu septique sur le fait que des touristes nous surprennent, mais bon j'ai dit que j'obéirais.

Donc après une journée de marche plutôt physique, le Maj' décide d'établir enfin le campement... C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire noir dans ce trou pommé.

Après avoir posé mon sac à terre, j'ai le bonheur de me retourner et de voir mon démon personnel en train de faire un strip-tease. Il à déjà enlevé sa veste, il est en marcel blanc, ses mains se dirigent vers le bas, agrippent le rebord du t-shirt, _merde il est vraiment en train de l'enlever !_

- Que faites-vous Major ?

- Eh bien je sais pas vous, mais moi aujourd'hui j'ai pas mal transpiré, mon t-shirt est trempé et il fait plutôt froid la nuit, donc pour ne pas éviter de choper une pneumonie, je me change.

Ouais, je sais pas si je préfère cette version où celle que mon cerveau un peu détraqué s'était imaginé « pour baiser, je préfère être complètement nu ». Bon allez Cullen tourne lui le dos et arrête avec tes fantasmes. Il se passera rien dans cette forêt !

Du coup je suis ses conseils et me change aussi. Je vois son regard appréciateur sur moi. Faut dire que je ne suis pas trop mal gaulé.

Notre repas est cette fois-ci silencieux et le seul moment où il parle c'est pour me dire qu'il prend le premier quart et pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je fais mon lit sommaire contre une racine d'un arbre et m'endors presque aussitôt.

Un mouvement sec sur mon épaule me tire de mon sommeil, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'il fait déjà clair. Merde j'ai pas pris mes quarts.

- Major pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?

- Parce que c'était pas nécessaire, la zone était calme et j'ai le sommeil très léger. Si quelqu'un s'était approché je l'aurais entendu, alors pas de panique. Et puis, j'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de sommeil pour vous concentrer tout à l'heure. Maintenant debout et préparez-vous. On décolle dans cinq minutes.

Déjà que je suis pas spécialement du matin, si en plus il m'agresse et que j'ai pas mon café ça va pas le faire toute la journée !

Après avoir refermé mon sac, on repart direction le sud, sud-est.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi que j'entends une nouvelle fois le son de sa voix.

- Voilà, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. Nous sommes à un kilomètre. La cible se trouve dans cette direction. J'ai pour ordre de ne pas aller plus loin. Est-ce que vous partez maintenant où vous attendez le levé du jour ?

- Non je vais y aller maintenant, ça serait con qu'il parte pendant la nuit. J'ai envie d'en finir avec toute cette histoire.

- Bien, je veux que vous me contactiez par radio à fréquence régulière, un clic, max toutes les quatre heures. Si au bout de quatre heures je n'ai pas de nouvelles je viens vous chercher. Si vous voyez que la situation dégénère, que vous êtes repéré, deux clics, et j'essaie de vous sauvez les miches.

- Je ne me ferais pas prendre. Si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine. Alors ça va aller. Je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, alors mettez-vous à votre aise major !

- Bien monsieur, ah et si et j'insiste sur le si, vous êtes attrapé, en plus du protocole, faites comme si vous ne saviez pas parler espagnol.

- De toute façon je ne parle pas espagnol.

- Bien, alors merde mon lieutenant colonel, j'espère vous revoir bientôt et n'oubliez pas le contact radio.

- Ouais, Ouais, je sais ce que je dois faire.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec mon fusil et cette forêt angoissante. Je suis la direction qu'il m'a indiqué, en me déplaçant tel un fantôme. Et enfin, je vois une percée lumineuse dans cette densité verdâtre. Je sais que je suis proche du but.

Il est là, en contre bas, la situation est idéale pour moi. Une espèce de falaise surplombe le camp de fortune qu'ils ont installé. Il y a trois tentes plutôt grandes, et deux 4X4. Je m'installe le plus discrètement possible, pas une pierre ne doit bouger. Je m'allonge de tout mon long, ajuste mon fusil contre mon épaule et fixe mon œil contre la visée.

Sept heures et deux clics de radio plus tard, la cible n'est toujours pas sortie d'une des tentes et pour le moment j'ai compté sept personnes. En même temps à l'heure actuelle il doit dormir. Je m'autorise à lâcher mon fusil deux minutes afin de détendre un minimum mes muscles qui commencent à s'ankyloser. Je fais rouler ma tête pour détendre ma nuque puis mes épaules et étends mes jambes.

Mon fusil de nouveau calé, je laisse mon esprit divaguer. Je pense à mon petit chat qui doit se plaire avec Bella, ma petite voisine. Je suis persuadé qu'elle lui fait tout plein de câlins, ça doit le changer ! C'est sur qu'avec moi il a pas l'habitude... Puis je pense à Alice et à la partie de jambe en l'air qu'elle m'a offerte avant mon départ et inévitablement en pensant au sexe, je pense au major sexy dont j'ignore le prénom, mais je m'en branle comme de ma première baise. Après tout c'est pas son nom qui est sex ! Penser à lui me maintient éveillé, du moins le début d'érection que j'ai me maintient éveillé.

L'aube approche et je perçois les premiers mouvements. Et apparemment le chef est matinal. _Magnifique !_ Il faut attendre le bon moment, je n'ai le droit qu'à un seul essai et ce doit être le bon.

Il s'approche de la forêt, l'observe immobile et je vois là ma chance. Mon index est sur la gâchette effectuant une légère pression. Il relève la tête pour observer les arbres plus en hauteur dans ma direction et c'est à ce moment que ma balle part se placer entre ses deux yeux. Il n'y a pas plus efficace qu'une balle en pleine tête. Avec une balle dans la poitrine on est pas certain d'avoir atteint le cœur et il faut alors utiliser plusieurs balles. Moi je suis pour l'économie, pourquoi utiliser plusieurs balles alors qu'une seule suffit ?

Malgré que la cible soit atteinte, je sais que je dois rester et éliminer ses acolytes. Ils pourraient nous prendre en chasse et ce n'est pas envisageable. De plus l'un d'entre eux pourrait reprendre la suite des opérations et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Alors j'attends que les autres se réveillent, ce qui n'est pas trop long. Deux se sont levés en même temps et pendant que j'en abats un, l'autre donne l'alerte. Il gueule tellement fort que je suis sur que le Major a entendu.

En tout, sept cadavres gisent au milieu de la jungle, je suis sur que les couguars, pumas, panthères et autres félins vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

La mission est finie, je ramasse mon fusil et mes douilles et je trace rejoindre le major qui doit m'attendre après que je l'ai prévenu par radio que la mission était finie. J'ai un peu perdu la notion des distances dans cette jungle et c'est seulement parce que je trouve le sexy major sur mon chemin que je m'arrête.

- La mission ?

- Pas un seul survivant comme demander. On peut rentrer tranquille à la base maintenant.

-S'il n'y a plus aucun risque vous devriez vous reposer une heure ou deux, vous avez une mine de déterré et je ne crois pas que vous irez bien loin dans cet état.

- Je vous signale, que je n'ai pas dormi depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, alors la mine de déterré elle est justifiée. Mais puisque vous le proposez si gentiment, oui je vais faire une petite sieste, avant de repartir.

Le Maj' lève les sourcils d'une façon qui veut dire _ok, mieux vaut que je me taise si je veux pas me prendre une balle._

Je m'installe aussi confortablement que possible contre un arbre et je sombre rapidement.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que depuis deux minutes quand un coup sec me réveille. Je me retrouve face à Whitlock, avec une de ses mains sur ma bouche. Il me fait signe de me taire. Il se relève et ajuste son fusil contre son épaule. Merde ne me dites pas qu'une panthère est dans le coin?! Fait chier, j'aurais dû me douter que l'odeur du sang allait les attirer assez vite. Hey mais c'est pas le boulot de sexy man de penser à ça, putain ?!!!

- C'est quoi ? Un puma, une…

Demandai-je, mais devant son regard noir je me tais. Merde c'est pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas pensé aux félins !

Puis soudain, sans que je ne sache d'où ça vienne, j'entends un bruit bien trop familier pour moi; une balle venait de quitter son chargeur. Mais en regardant en direction de mon boy scout, je suis alors certain que ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré.

Putain on est attaqué ! Un seul homme je pense. Le temps que je mets pour faire cette réflexion, suffit à Whitlock pour abattre l'homme qui nous poursuit.

- PUTAIN !!! Je croyais que t'avais éliminé tout les mecs qui étaient là-bas, que tu avais rempli ta mission, si j'avais pas fait gaffe on se serait fait descendre !

- Hier j'ai vu sept gars tourner dans le camp, seul la cible n'avait pas fait son apparition et ce matin j'ai compté il y avait sept co… putain merde quel con… je.. je sais pas quoi dire.

- Moi je sais ce que tu peux dire lieutenant colonel de mes deux, je suis qu'un abruti qui ne sais pas compter jusqu'à huit.

- Major, ça suffit maintenant ! Je suis votre supérieur et vous me devez le respect alors vous changez de ton immédiatement !!

J'ai pris ma voix la plus autoritaire, celle que j'utilise pour effrayer les gosses de mon immeuble, pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire le bordel dans les escaliers.

Le major s'est peut être tu mais je sens que l'affaire n'est pas close et je sais que j'ai fait une connerie. C'est que de ma faute,__mais bon... C'est pas la peine de me gueuler dessus ! En plus, il est bien trop sexy quand il s'énerve.

C'est alors, qu'il reprend son sac à dos. C'est qu'il m'attendrait pas ce con ! Tandis que je prend le tandis que je balance le mien sur mon dos, un « boom » se fait entendre__, je cherche des yeux ce qui peut être la source du bruit. Rien.

Soudain, je vois le major à terre.

- Et bien Major, un peu d'action et vous tournez de l'œil. Je vous pensais plus résistant.

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'approche plus près de lui que je me rends compte qu'il émet de faibles gémissements.

-Major ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais il me répond ce con oui ? Comme je n'ai pas de réponse, je le retourne et la première chose que je vois c'est cette tâche de sang qui s'élargit de plus en plus au niveau de son épaule droite. La seconde chose que je vois c'est son visage crispé par la douleur. Merde, il s'est pris une balle.

Je le défais de son sac et essaie tant bien que mal de lui retirer sa veste.

Merde il pisse le sang ce con ! J'espère que c'est pas l'artère qui est touchée parce que là, je me vois mal la recoudre.

-Dans mon sac... Y a des compresses, prenez-en une et faites pression.

Dans ce cas là, j'obéis direct. Heureusement que je supporte la vue du sang pas comme ma mère ! Évidement les compresses sont au fond du sac. Je fais comme il m'a dit, j'en prends une et je fais pression. Au bout d'un moment il me dit de la retirer. _Non mais il est complètement dingue ce type !!_ Mais quand il m'hurle de la retirer, j'obtempère. Il se met à fixer la blessure comme si elle pouvait lui parler.

-C'est bon, l'artère n'est pas touchée, ou si elle l'est, la balle est restée en place et fait bouchon, et évite au sang de trop couler. Il faut faire un pansement serré pour éviter que je me vide de mon sang et ça devrait être bon.

Je veux bien le croire, il a l'air de s'y connaître. Donc, je suis ses indications pour faire son pansement. Ca aurait été mieux si on avait enlevé la balle mais on a pas le matos pour pratiquer ce genre d'opération et puis il dit que ça l'empêche de se vider de son sang, alors...

Une fois les soins effectués, nous repartons doucement mais on a à peine marché deux heures qu'il s'effondre. Il est blanc comme un linge et surtout, il est froid.

Voilà le contre coup du choc, en plus je suis sur que sa blessure n'a pas le moins du monde arrêté de saigner. J'essaie de l'appeler, de lui poser des questions mais il ne me répond pas, il est complètement dans les vapes. Et pour couronner le tout, la nuit va bientôt tomber, je n'ai aucune idée d'où on est, et si nous avons emprunté le bon chemin. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions tout à l'heure, il avait l'air d'être lucide quand il m'indiquait la marche à suivre pour les soins. Mais là, je commence à baliser grave.

J'essaie de l'installer du mieux que je peux pour qu'il passe la nuit. Je le recouvre d'une veste qui était dans son sac et je me cale dans son dos, j'espère ainsi le protéger du froid et de l'humidité. Si demain il ne va pas mieux je vais devoir le porter.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit encore, j'ai alterné les phases d'assoupissement et ceux de réveil total. De toute façon, dès que je commençais à m'endormir, un bruit suspect se faisait entendre, ou je pensais entendre un bruit.

Le major non plus n'a pas bien dormi, il était agité pendant son sommeil. J'essaie de le réveiller mais il ne réagit pas, il est encore dans les vapes. Par contre sa blessure à l'air d'avoir arrêté de saigner. Ce qui est une bonne chose en soit. En revanche,__ il est bouillant. La balle a dû lui provoquer une infection.

J'allais devoir le porter si je voulais essayer de quitter cette jungle. Sauf qu'on avait tous les deux un sac pesant environ quinze kilos, plus lui qui devait peser dans les soixante-cinq kilos, autant dire que j'allais galérer.

Finalement, je réussis à mettre deux sacs en un. Laissant sur place plusieurs choses que je juge inutiles, comme des vêtements et quelques babioles. Je garde la nourriture et l'eau et de quoi refaire un pansement à mon accompagnateur.

Je mets mon sac sur mon dos, charge le major sur mes épaules et prends mon fusil. J'avance tant bien que mal, doucement, m'arrêtant bien trop souvent mais c'est qu'il pèse son pesant de cacahuètes __ce mec !

Je nous sens de moins en moins sur le bon chemin et je n'ai pas dû parcourir plus d'un tiers du trajet prévu. Bref, on est dans la merde

La nuit approche, je profite de la faible luminosité encore présente pour vérifier la blessure de Mister sexy. Il n'a pas vraiment reprit conscience du moins il n'a pas été lucide très longtemps et le reste du temps soit il délire carrément en disant que des légumes géants vont l'attaquer pour le manger, soit il est dans les vapes.

Je soulève son pansement, _merde sa blessure est franchement pas belle ! _La plaie suinte, elle commence à s'infecter. J'essaie de la nettoyer au maximum mais je n'ai que de l'eau et les compresses ne sont pas stériles.

Je nous installe une fois de plus pour passer une nuit épouvantable. Au court de celle-ci, une énorme averse nous surprend... _Qu'est ce qu'elle est froide !_

Nous n'avons quasi rien pour nous abrité et résultat : nous sommes vite complètement trempés

La pluie tombant sans cesse, m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Au petit matin je juge alors la situation vraiment critique.

- Major ! Major ! Il faut vous réveiller ! Allez un petit effort ! Si vous voulez éviter de vous faire bouffer, donnez-moi la direction à suivre !

Un gémissement, voilà ce qu'il me répond, un gémissement !! Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Bon il faut que je le fasse boire un minimum. Puis je vérifie sa blessure. _Merde c'est dégueulasse !_ Si le sang a arrêté de couler, la blessure elle a continué de s'infecter. Il va me faire une septicémie ce con ! S'il n'a pas déjà commencé....

- Major, je vous interdis de claquer c'est clair ! Vous ne pouvez pas claquer avant que j'ai tiré mon coup et c'est un ordre, compris ??

- Ou… o… oui

-Major, c'est bien, restez avec moi. Dans quelle direction se trouve le camp ?

-Trop …loin….

- Oui je sais qu'il est loin, mais il faut bien rentrer.

- Non…. Il y a… une clairière ….au nord, à environ …euh cinquante kilomètres de la cible, il faut s'y rendre et activer… la balise GPS. … Ils viendront nous chercher.

-Ok, d'accord, on doit plus être très loin. Reposez-vous maintenant. Je vais vous portez.

Et me voilà, chargé comme un âne en direction d'une clairière depuis laquelle je serais enfin sorti de ce bourbier.

Après avoir marché pendant environ deux bonnes heures, j'arrive enfin dans une clairière, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne mais de toute façon, là, je n'ai pas le choix. En tout cas, elle paraît suffisamment grande et dégagée pour pouvoir accueillir un hélico.

Maintenant, je dois activer la balise GPS. Bon cherchons un boitier noir avec un bouton. _Merde je ne _la trouve pas. Merde ne me dites pas que je l'ai jeté hier, en vidant le sac ??! Je retourne trois fois le sac, cherche partout, étale mon bordel au sol et finis par écraser mes poings contre la terre. Soudain j'ai une illumination je n'ai pas vérifié la poche supérieur du paquetage.

Enfin je l'ai trouvé. Je respire un bon coup et m'empresse__ d'appuyer sur le bouton. Un voyant rouge m'indique que le signal a été transmis. J'installe alors plus confortablement sexy man, puis je me m'assois à ses cotés. L'attente pour les secours commence mais je suis plus rassuré. Ils vont venir nous chercher. Ils vont venir…

**Trois jours plus tard :**

L'eau coule sur mon corps, nettoyant ma peau de la sueur qui la recouvre. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous sommes revenus. L'hélico n'avait mis que deux heures pour venir nous chercher et Jasper, oui le sexy major s'appelle Jasper, avait été pris en charge immédiatement, une fois sur le camp. On l'avait opéré et mis sous antibiotiques. Il n'a repris connaissance qu'hier. Apparemment il n'aurait pas de séquelles importantes à long terme.

Je coupe l'eau, et mets une serviette autour de ma taille avant de sortir de la cabine de douche.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois que Jasper m'attend assis sur le banc en face des douches. Il est pieds nus et juste vêtu de son treillis et d'un marcel blanc. Je peux voir son pansement en dépasser.

-Major ne ….

-Jasper, nous ne sommes plus en mission.

-Bien. Jasper ne devriez vous pas être dans votre lit, à vous reposer ?

-Disons qu'il y a des arguments pour et des arguments contre…

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien, je devrais être relié à une pompe à morphine, et me reposer mais il y a vraiment beaucoup plus d'arguments qui m'empêchent de rester dans mon lit !

-Et lesquels ?

-Pour commencer, j'ai appris que votre avion décollait dans moins d'une heure et demie et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser repartir sans vous avoir remercié convenablement. __Ensuite, je me souviens parfaitement des moments durant lesquels j'étais conscient. Et il me semble, que vous m'avez ordonnez de ne pas claquer avant que vous n'ayez tiré votre coup et je pense que c'est une bonne façon de vous remercier n'est-ce pas ?

Merde il est en train de me chauffer et la serviette qui recouvre mes hanches ne cache rien de mon désir qui monte en flèche !

-De plus nous sommes le quatorze février et je sais que ça peut être stupide mais je déteste passer cette fête tout seul. Et pour finir, j'ai encore deux arguments en ma faveur. De un, ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas tiré mon coup et de deux, vous me plaisez beaucoup trop pour votre propre bien. Alors j'estime que ma place est ici et non dans un lit à regarder les pauvres infirmiers qui se tournent les pouces !

Je dois avouer que ses arguments sont vraiment mais alors, vraiment excellents.

A tel point que j'en reste scotché.__ Jasper se lève et s'approche de moi. Voyant que je ne recule pas, il finit par mettre une de ses mains sur ma hanche, se rapprochant. Puis, il dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Il recule son visage pour observer mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans les miens mais moi en tout cas, je peux voir du désir dans les siens. Nous finissons par nous approcher d'un même geste. Notre baiser se fait timide, puis il prend en intensité. Nos langues se livrent bataille, luttant pour la domination. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut__et ne compte__céder.

Bien trop habillé à mon goût, je saisis le bord de son t-shirt pour l'en débarrasser. Il s'agite non sans tirer la gueule lorsque j'entame de lui virer la barrière de coton....La plaie doit être douloureuse. Je fais alors plus attention à lui et ses yeux se teintent d'un désir plus doux.

Je passe mes mains sur son torse imberbe, quelques cicatrices le parsèment. Ses pectoraux sont fermes. Je passe mes doigts sur ses tétons dressés. je le savais ! Mes fantasmes n'étaient rien en comparaison des sensations que me procurent ces petites caresses...

Ses mains ne restent pas inactives. Elles dessinent le contour de mon buste, les muscles de mes bras. Une de ses mains arrive dans mes cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille.

D'un commun accord nos mains trouvent, le dernier vêtement de l'autre, et s'en débarrassent rapidement.

Jasper ne porte pas de boxer sous son pantalon et cette idée envoie direct une décharge dans mon sexe déjà bien tendu. La virilité de Jasper, pointe elle aussi fièrement.

Je sais bien, pour avoir pris plusieurs douches collectives lorsque j'étais en mission, que je ne suis pas trop mal foutu à ce niveau, mais Jasper bat tout les records. Il est à la fois long, et gros, et lorsque je le prends dans ma main, je vois qu'il est aussi très, très dur. Je me demande quelles sensations me procurerait son sexe en moi. Lors de mes expériences précédentes, j'étais l'actif, autant dire que mon anus est vierge de toute intrusion, et là j'ai soudainement et brutalement envie que se soit Jasper qui s'occupe de ma virginité, bref, qu'il me baise quoi !

Jasper me tire de mes pensées en nous dirigeant vers une cabine de douche. Une fois enfermés, nos corps se touchent et nos érections se font violentes l'un contre l'autre. Puis il s'agenouille et sans plus de préambule, me prend dans sa bouche.

Merde sa bouche est si chaude, si humide ! Ses mouvements me rendent dingue !!! Parfois rapides, parfois lents. Je ne peux résister et fixe, bouche ouverte, celui qui me suce avidement. Son visage est d'un sensuel lorsque ma queue va et vient en lui. Il creuse ses joues de plus en plus et m 'aspire totalement. L'une de ses mains malaxe généreusement mes boules alors que l'autre presse mon cul pour guider mes pénétrations. Oui, je pénètre sa belle petite bouche de plus en plus chaude et ses yeux se teintent d'une telle noirceur que mes gémissements en deviennent bruyants. Lorsqu'il ne me pompe pas, sa langue lèche toute ma longueur et s'enroule autour de mon gland. Mais le must putain, c'est quand il taquine du bout de sa langue, ma fente si sensible et qu'il en aspire le liquide pré-éjaculatoire...là je bande encore plus ! Ma queue se tend à mort et je quitte son regard pour ne pas jouir trop vite. Mais sa main se sépare de mes couilles et s'agrippe à mon membre. Je n'en peux plus ! Il me branle et me suce en même temps et lorsque nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le prévenir. L'orgasme qui me frappe alors, est tellement puissant que je dois me retenir aux parois de la cabine de douche.

Il me lèche consciencieusement, me nettoyant de mon plaisir. Puis, mon amant se redresse enfin, tout doucement, presque haletant. Je me jette alors sur ses lèvres, me goutant à travers lui. C'est d'un érotisme ! Je sens l'érection de Jasper frotter contre mon aine. Et je presse mon corps en réponse...Le sentir plus, toujours plus... Mais brusquement, il se détache de moi. Quoi ?? Il se barre ???

-T'inquiètes pas je reviens. Je vais juste chercher quelque choses pour la suite.

Il quitte la cabine de douche, se penche pour attraper son pantalon, et en saisit quelque chose dans une de ses poches. Evidemment, moi j'en profite pour mater son cul.

Il revient rapidement auprès de moi, nos bouches se retrouvent et immédiatement le baiser devient fougueux.

Son sexe frottant contre le mien réveille mon érection. Nos mains parcourent le corps de l'autre. Une de mes mains reste sur son épieu, le branlant doucement, mais le désir m'emporte de nouveau.

-Jasper, j'en peux plus, putain prends moi !

Je me retourne de façon à être dos à lui. Sa bouche dépose des baisers entre mes clavicules. Alors que ses mains descendent sur mes cotés, dessinant mon corps, l'une d'entre elles dérive plus au centre s'insinuant entre mes fesses. Il se saisit du lubrifiant qu'il a ramené plutôt et déchirela capsule Rapidement, je sens un doigt me pénétrer. Un courant électrique se propage alors directement dans ma queue, la tendant au maximum. Son doigt entre et sort me donnant le temps de m'adapter. Mais chacun de nous a envie de plus et cela très vite. Il enfonce alors un deuxième doigt et après quelques secondes, un troisième s'invite. Le lubrifiant s'insinue en moi et ses doigts glissent sur toute leur longueur_**.**_ Quand enfin il me juge prêt, il déroule rapidement un préservatif sur sa hampe et se présente à mon entré.

Pour m'aider à me détendre, il caresse mon membre, tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le dos, allant jusqu'à me déposer des baisers sous l'oreille.

Puis je sens son engin commencer à s'introduire en moi. _Merde, il est vraiment gros !_ Jasper prend son temps, me pénétrant tout doucement centimètre par centimètre, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence_**. **_Il ressort aussi délicatement que possible et c'est moi qui en redemande. Un coup contre ma prostate, m'envoie un nouveau__ courant électrique dans tout le corps.

Jasper commence ses allers et venus en moi, la douleur s'atténue à chaque fois __à chaque fois que sa queue coulisse dans mon intimité si étroite, à chaque fois qu'il m'élargit. Putain à chaque fois qu'il tape au fond de moi. Rapidement nos souffles deviennent de plus en plus erratiques, nos gémissements plus bruyant, ses coups de butoirs plus secs, et sa main qui s'active toujours sur mon sexe impérieux, plus pressante.

Le courant électrique qui parcourait mon corps, devient continu, et lors d'un coup de rein plus puissant, mon désir explose me faisant hurler mon plaisir. Il continue ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que je le sente à son tour atteindre le nirvana. Mon corps tremble et le sien aussi. La capote se remplit en moi et de longs frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale.

Il reste immobile, pendant un court moment, puis se retire.

-Merci

-Merci de quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier vu ce que tu viens de me faire vivre.

-Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-__Y a une règle qui vaut le coup chez les Marines : on ne laisse personne derrière. Et puis c'est un peu de ma faute.

-Enfin de compte c'est vrai. C'est totalement de ta faute. Si t'avais compté correctement, je me serais pas pris une balle. Je devrais t'envoyer chez ma mère, elle est enseignante, peut être qu'elle pourra régler ce problème.

-Très drôle Major, vraiment très drôle. En tout cas je suis désolé.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, y'a pas mort d'hommes. Dans trois semaines ça sera oublié. Et puis cela à eu l'avantage que tu me fasses des avances... Bien que j'avais remarqué les petits coups d'œil sur mon cul.

Il me sert un sourire en coin très craquant et je lui souris. On s'embrasse langoureusement, avant qu'il n'active le système de douche, pour nous rincer de nos ébats. On se savonne l'un l'autre, il n'y a rien d'érotique, c'est juste apaisant.

Uns fois rhabillés, nous nous embrassons une dernière fois. Il me fait ensuite un clin d'œil et se retourne. Il devait rejoindre sa pompe à morphine, et moi je devais finir de me préparer, l'heure de mon départ s'étant rapprochée à vitesse grand V, et il ne me restait plus que quinze minutes pour être sur le tarmac.

*

La terre ferme se dérobe peu à peu sous les roues de l'appareil. Un dernier coup d'œil, ça y est on décolle. Putain de mission !

FIN

**A/N : Cet OS, restera définitivement un OS, pour plusieurs raisons :**

**-Edward et Jasper ne se reverront jamais, l'un des deux finira par mourir, ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez !**

**-Edward ne tombera pas enceint, parce qu'ils ont utilisé un préservatif (extrêmement important), donc il n'y aura pas de Jasper qui tombe par hasard sur Edward dans un parc avec un petit bout de chou blond aux yeux verts !**

**-Edward ne tombera pas enceint, bah parce que c'est un homme !!! Et ouais, ça se saurait si les mecs pouvaient avoir des gosses !**

**- Et enfin le truc que j'ai vraiment envie de faire c'est ça :**

**Mesdames (et messieurs) un petit bouton vert attend ses parents sous ce texte, merci de venir le chercher rapidement !**


End file.
